Love you Forever
by hannibalsfirst
Summary: Clarice and Hannibal share their feelings for each other and realize what it might bring


Love you Forever  
  
A cab stopped by the pavement in front of the house. Clarice Starling   
stepped out, her hands full of bags. She paid the driver and watched as he   
made off. She turned around and studied the house. "Wow... Not bad..." She   
walked to the door and opened it. The hall was dimly-lit and pleasantly   
cool. The house appealed to her immediately. "Not bad at all." She stepped   
in and the door closed quietly behind her. "Hannibal?" Her voice absorbed   
into the shadows.  
At first she heard his voice, then saw him, standing in a dark corner.   
"Hello, Clarice. I hope you had a pleasant journey." Their eyes met and few   
seconds later so did their lips, hungry and demanding. Their bodies huddled   
together, screaming for more. They could have made love right there, on the   
hall's floor, but it wasn't a time for it yet. They disengaged from each   
other's enfolding arms, both slightly out of breath.  
"You look a bit tired, Clarice. Perhaps you would like to take a shower?"   
Lecter said, still holding her. Clarice pressed her body closer to his.   
"Only if you join me." "Believe me, Clarice, nothing would please me more.   
But I'm afraid that if I give up to my desire we won't be having anything to   
eat." Clarice smiled a bit. "Ok then... But after the dinner you will fuck my   
brains out, won't you?" Clarice's almost rude frankness made Lecter smile.   
"Don't mind if I do, Clarice." He said. "But now, my love, go and get   
ready." They kissed again, this time more restrained.  
"I bought something for you. It's on the bed." He said as she was walking up   
the stairs. "I hope you like it my dear." Clarice was about to answer but when she   
turned around he was already gone.  
  
She walked at the end of the corridor and opened the doors. Her mouth fell   
open when she saw the bedroom. "Oh my God..." She whispered quietly.   
"Magnificent." She walked to the four-poster and placed her hand on one of   
the carved columns, feeling its shape. "So beautiful..." Then the dress on the   
bed caught her eye. The fabric looked like it would have lived a life of its   
own, it glittered in the light in a way she had never seen before. "Again,   
doctor, your taste is excellent." She took the dress and held it in front of   
her, looking herself from the large mirror on the other side of the room.   
She would look fabulous.  
  
Clarice was just about ready when she heard a quiet knock from the door.   
"Come in." Lecter entered the room. For a while he didn't say anything, just   
stood there. The reason for his silence was that he was observing her and   
saving the image of her to his memory palace. She looked truly amazing; the   
dress looked like it was made for her. It caressed her body in the most   
excellent way, bringing out the best of her. It revealed the soft curve of   
her back and the round shape of her breasts. The color of it couldn't have   
been better, it was the same tone as her eyes. "I see I've succeeded in my   
choice." He said, devouring her with his eyes. "Yes, you have. It's   
absolutely fantastic." Lecter looked at her with a wry smile on his lips.   
"Oh Clarice... I wasn't talking about the dress." Clarice was little flurried   
by his remark, and the time she had gotten her thoughts straight he talked   
again. "Come along, my love. The dinner is waiting." He walked to her and   
offered his arm. "Shall we?"  
  
"Tell me, Clarice... How do you like it?" Lecter had brought her to the   
garden, where he had set out their dinner. The sun had already set, so the   
light was coming from candles set pleasantly all around. The air was warm   
and fresh. The moon was shining in the sky, adding to the mysterious   
atmosphere. Lecter had carried a small table and two chairs from the house   
and placed them under a big, old tree where the ground was even. Some of the   
branches of the tree vaulted over the table almost touching the ground,   
creating a feeling of intimacy around it. Clarice watched all this and   
Lecter watched the expression on her face; how it changed from amazement to   
admiration. She turned to him, her eyes shining. "It's... Wonderful!" "I'm so   
glad you like it, Clarice." He kissed her briefly and then led her to the   
table. "I hope you like the dinner, too." Although Clarice didn't meant it   
to, an expression of suspicion flitted across her face. It was there for   
only a second, but Lecter saw it. It made him laugh. "Oh my little Starling...   
Do you actually think I've slaughtered some ordinary man and now I'm going   
to serve him to you? Do you think I would be so... Rude? He whispered the last   
word only few inches away from her face. Clarice looked embarrassed. "I'm...   
I'm sorry." Lecter grinned, his face still close to her. "Don't worry about   
it, my love. I'm not offended." He kissed the tip of her nose and stood up.   
"Now, if you excuse me for second, I'm going to get our dinner." As he was   
walking to the door, Clarice spoke. Her voice wasn't perfectly steady.   
"Hannibal...?" Lecter stopped but didn't turn around. "I think... No, I know I   
wouldn't have minded." Lecter turned around, very slowly. "You love me that   
much?" Keeping her eyes focused into his, she shook her head. "Even more."   
He looked at her very closely and she didn't turn away. "You never stop   
surprising me, Clarice." He turned around again and walked inside.  
At the table, Clarice took a deep breath. She had said what she had planned   
to say for a long time. She would eat human flesh if he would want her to.   
But somehow she knew that he wouldn't ; Clarice had no reason to believe   
that Lecter would want her to be what he is - a murderer and a cannibal.   
And she knew that she had no right to tell him to deny himself. Of course   
she could try, but she understood it would be the same thing if he would   
force her to cannibalism. "It's all about compromises... "  
"What's that, my dear?" Clarice had been so distracted that she hadn't heard   
his coming. She smiled. "Nothing... Just talking to myself." In the   
candlelight, they started their dinner, the first for the many to come.  
  
By the time they had eaten, the night had fallen. The moon and the stars   
were shining brightly in the sky. The dinner had been most pleasing for both   
of them; the food had been excellent and they had really enjoyed each   
other's company. Lecter stood up. "Come, Clarice. I want to show you   
something beautiful." He reached his hand and she took it. "What?" Lecter   
pressed her hand a little bit. "You'll see."  
He walked ahead of her, leading her deeper into the garden. Between all the   
trees and bushes was a little path, grass-grown due the lack of use. In the   
soft darkness they walked, Lecter guiding her. The path arrived to a small   
glade. All around it were trees, creating living walls. If Clarice had   
looked up, she would have seen a hole in the branches which revealed the   
clear night sky, letting the faint shimmer of the moon touch the ground. But   
she didn't; her look was focused on the fountain in the middle of the glade.   
It was magnificent. Made out of white marble, it was in the same time   
massive and still so refined and fragile. The water came out under a   
pedestal, upon which was standing a woman. She looked as if she had been   
captured alive in the stone, and was still trying to break her way out of   
it. Around the water was a wide border.  
"What do you think?" Clarice had been so focused on the fountain that she   
had almost forgotten she wasn't alone. She turned to him, her eyes shining.   
"It's so beautiful!" Lecter nodded, looking pensive. "It really is... You   
know, Clarice, it's called 'The capture of Diana'. Do you know who she is?"   
Clarice had sat down on the border. "The goddess of the hunt and the moon, I   
believe." Clarice didn't saw the expression on Lecter's face. It was a   
mixture of admiration and amusement. Clarice didn't understand how similar   
she was to Diana. Wild, strong and wise.  
Clarice put her hand on the water. It felt cold and fresh. She cupped her   
palm and lifted it; a small pond was created in her hand, the stars   
reflecting from it. She also saw her own reflection from the surface of the   
water - It was a little twisted. She grinned and parted her fingers,   
letting the water fall back to the fountain with a little splash.  
She stood up and walked back to Lecter, who had been standing still all the   
time. She raised her hand and pressed her wet fingers to his lips. He took   
her hand to his own and slowly licked her fingers, one by one. Never letting   
their eye contact escape, he kissed the thin skin beneath her wrist. He then   
moved on, up her arm, kissing it. At the same time, he was moving slowly   
around her, bending her arm behind her back. By the time his mouth had   
reached her shoulder, her arm was against her back and so was he. He   
released her arm and slipped his hands among her hair. He bent them around   
his hands and pulled her head back. His mouth almost touching her ear he   
whispered to her. "Tell me, Clarice... Do you want it gently..." He twitched her   
hairs, moving his face from one ear to another. "...Or rough?" His low whisper   
caressed her ears and neck.  
Clarice reached for his hands, grabbed him by the wrist and placed his hands   
to her breasts. "I think I'll prefer..." Fast as a cat she turned around, face   
to face with him. "Rough." She whispered the word their mouths only few   
millimeters apart. Her eyes were glowing like coals. "Well then, Clarice... In   
that case, you won't be needing this." A flash of steel in the dark night   
slid the dress' back, cutting it but never touching her soft skin. Gashed,   
the dress fell off, exposing her naked body. Her skin was so light it seemed   
as it had glimmered. She didn't have any underwear; only her hair covered a   
part of her body from his look. "I think that goes for you too, doctor." She   
said, slipping her fingers under his shirt collar. With a single move she   
ripped his shirt open all the way down. All this had happened very fast, but   
it turned them both on more than a long-lasting foreplay ever could.  
For a second they shared an intense eye contact and then, powerless to   
control themselves, their lips crushed together. They kissed hungrily, their   
tongues exploring each other's mouths. Their kissing was in the twilight of   
extreme pleasure and pain. Both of their hands were undressing Lecter from   
his pants, finally getting them off. Now, they were both completely naked in   
the dark garden. Hannibal took couple of steps forward , pushing Clarice   
ahead of him. He pressed her hard against a tree, making her gasp for a   
second. The slight hint of violence excited her even more. Lecter placed his   
hand on her jaw, pressing her face between his thumb and other fingers. He   
looked her straight into her eyes, his face very close. "Getting too rough   
for you, Clarice?" Clarice tried to shake her head but she couldn't, since   
he was holding it, so she replied: "Not in a thousand years." Lecter didn't   
speak anymore but he looked satisfied with her answer.  
His other hand, holding her face, tightened its grip and the other started   
to wonder down her body. A little moan escaped from Clarice's lips when his   
fingers slipped inside her. Her breathing was fast and her eyes were   
burning. As she whispered to him she sounded almost desperate. "Please,   
Hannibal, do something..." The final word scattered in the night as he started   
to fuck her with his fingers. He knew just the right places and was using   
his knowledge very skillfully. All the time he was still holding her face   
and pressing her head against the tree. As her pleasure started to get   
closer to its peak her body started to wriggle and she closed her eyes. "No,   
Clarice. Keep your eyes open... Or I must stop. Do you want me to stop?"   
Clarice's eyes flied open and between her moans she replied. "No... Don't...   
Don't... Pleassssssseeeee....." Her begging broke into scream as she had her   
orgasm. She would have wanted to close her eyes but she didn't; instead she   
locked her eyes to his. The look in her eyes gave Lecter almost as much   
pleasure as he had just given to her. He saw the burst of fire in her eyes,   
her pleasure. He saw the lion in her.  
Allowing her to catch her breath, he took his fingers out of her and   
released her face from his hold. The sudden release surprised Clarice. Her   
knees gave way and she staggered. "Oops, Agent Starling. Exhausted already?"   
Clarice gave a laugh which some might have called horny. "You know I'm not."   
She wound her arms around his neck and kissed with a such passion it   
surprised even herself. She pressed her body to his and felt his erection   
against her stomach.  
"Take me, Hannibal, now. Fuck me." She hissed the words between their hungry   
kisses. Her body was crying for him, the desire burnt her so badly she   
didn't know how much she could take anymore. Luckily she didn't have to find   
out; they fell on the ground, next to the fountain. The ground was chill and   
dewy, and sparks of icy-cold water, flying from the fountain, reached them.   
The feeling of coldness on her hot skin excited Clarice to her limit.   
"Please..." She begged, panting. "I can tell you're ready, Clarice." Lecter   
entered her with such power it almost hurt. But just almost; Clarice felt   
such pleasure she never thought possible. "Oh Hannibal..." Her voice was   
nothing but a moan. He started to rock his hips against her, fast and rough,   
adding to their pleasure with every single move. They had their fulfillment   
at the same time. Accompanied with a scream of pure pleasure, every single   
muscle in Clarice's body tightened and then relaxed in a second. Her nails   
bored into his back, giving him a final kick for his orgasm. He bent his   
head backwards and screamed her name to the sky.  
  
Still slightly out of breath, they lay on the grass in each other's laps.   
The heat of their bodies had warmed the chill ground under them, and the   
fresh but warm air was caressing their sweaty bodies. "I had no idea I was   
capable of that kind of pleasure," she said, stroking his chest. "Well,   
Clarice, you are capable of many things you now are unaware of." He kissed   
her forehead. "Not without you..." Clarice buried herself deeper under his   
arm. Changing his posture so that he was able to look her in the eyes,   
Lecter watched her with a searching look. "Do you really think so? Do you   
feel that I have something to do with your change? Or that you need me for   
expressing yourself? I just showed you the door, Clarice. It was you who   
walked through it." He lay back down on his back, staring at the stars.   
Clarice was a little confused from his words. She laid silent for a while,   
thinking. "But you were also there to welcome me on the other side. I never   
couldn't have done it without you." Lecter tightened his hold against her   
body. "You know, Clarice, you should have more faith in yourself. Trust   
yourself. We both know that you are going to be here long after I'm gone, so   
you must learn to take care of yourself." After his words, silence fell.   
Lecter had said what they both had been thinking for a while now. He wasn't   
old yet, but he was aging. There would come a day when Clarice would be   
alone.  
They both knew it but didn't want to worry about it just yet. Now it was the   
time to enjoy. As they were laying in the garden, they were like modern day   
Adam and Eve - The agony of knowledge was waiting for them as soon as they   
would be ready to accept it, but each knew no matter what came of it she would  
love him forever and he would love her just as much or maybe even more.  
  
-FIN- 


End file.
